


Questions

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion





	Questions

The world is white. Not the soft, blanket white of snow but a harsh white, like staring into an electric lamp. It should be blinding, but looking at the empty brightness is not painful, only upsetting. The complete lack of scenery is wrong. But Jaspar has lived much of his life in places that should not be. What bothers him more is how he feels. He isn’t hungry. Which means something must be very wrong indeed.

He turns slowly, scouring the featureless white for flaws or imperfections, watching out of the corner of his eyes for movement, or reflections, or strings. But there is nothing in sight to tell him what is going on. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to notice that the swish of his coat as he turns and the snug fit of his armour are signs of wrongness as well. But he remembers using all the clothes he could find to pad his carapace and it still sliding off, and he remembers having to put the coat aside when it no longer fit him. He closes his eyes and drags his hands down his face, feeling the scar on his brow, his intact cheeks, the fangs beneath his lips.

“Are you done? We can start whenever you are ready.” When Jaspar opens his eyes there is someone standing in front of him, and he has the impression that they were there before, he just couldn’t see them. They come up to around Jaspar’s chest, and are of fairly standard weight and build. Visually androgynous, their unremarkable features are difficult to remember. They are remarkably relaxed and cheerful for a human, which leads Jaspar to believe that’s not what he’s dealing with. He licks his lips. A pity.

The smile never wavers. “I’ll be over there when you want to begin.” They point to a desk further out in the blankness then turn and walk towards it. No fear, still relaxed, it’s like they are offering him the back of their neck. He almost goes for it before he realises there’s no point. Even if what he’s looking at is human, he’s not hungry. He finds that more disorientating than the whiteness.

“What am I?” He is strong, muscular, he can feel them moving as he examines himself. He has never had muscles like this in his life.

“I will answer your questions when you have answered mine.” They sit down and pull out some papers from a drawer and start flicking through them. “I’ve got a lot to get through.”

Jaspar considers fighting back, being awkward, making a more serious attempt to eat them. But he also wants to know, and curiosity wins out over spite. He takes the seat he is offered and swallows nervously, feeling very small and alone. “Ask them then.”


End file.
